Crepuscule
by CaM28
Summary: Deux filles une humaine, l'autre mi vampire mi loup garou. Deux nature différentes, deux clans vampire et loup garou. Mais deux filles qui serons plus proche que l'on le pensait. Et deux histoire d'amours qui vont rapproché les deux clans.
1. Chapter 1

CREPUSCULE

Prologue:

Bella Swan: 16 ans, vient d'une famille aisée. Fille de Renée Dawson et fille du shérif Charlie Swan. Maladroite mais active et joyeuse grâce a son petit chihuahua, Lily.

Kristen Ever: Age humain: 17 ans

Age vampire: 80 ans

Mi-vampire, Mi-loup-garou, Kristen a le don de copier le pouvoir de vampire quand elle est proche de celui-ci mais possède déjà le don de créer et contrôler les 4 éléments plus la glace. Elle a un chien quelle ne quitte jamais, un golden retriever, nommé Bounty.

Edward Cullen: Age humain: 17 ans

Age vampire: 109 ans

Il a le don de lire dans les pensés. Il vit avec ses parents adoptifs, Carlisle et Esmée et ses frères et sœurs Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Sa famille et lui-même sont ennemis avec les loups-garous.

Jacob Black : 17 ans, c'est un loup-garou, c'est le chef du clan des Quileutes. Il n'a pas encore trouvé son imprégnation.

Alice Cullen: Age humain: 18 ans

Age vampire: Inconnue

Marié à Jasper, elle a le don de voir l'avenir. Sa taille fait pensée a un lutin ^^ elle est gracieuse et adore la mode.

Jasper Cullen: Age humain: 20 ans

Age vampire: 166 ans

Marié à Alice, il est grand, élancé et blond. Son don agit sur les émotions. Il ne peut pas refuser à sa femme une sortie shopping.

Rosalie Cullen: Age humain: 20 ans

Age vampire: 95 ans

Marié à Emmett, elle est grande, d'une extrême beauté, avec de longs cheveux blonds, elle adore la mode. Elle paraît froide de l'extérieur mais très gentille quand on la connaît.

Emmett Cullen: Age humain: 20 ans

Age vampire: 75 ans

Marié à Rosalie, il est grand, au cheveux sombres et cour. Il est très gentil mais aime raconter des conneries.

Esmé Cullen: Age humain: 26 ans

Age vampire: 106 ans

Marié à Carlisle, c'est une femme très attentionnée et décoratrice d'intérieur.

Carlisle Cullen: Age humain: 23 ans

Age vampire: 347 ans

Marié à Esmée, il est médecin dans la ville da Forks.

Charlie Swan : 35 ans, à un fille, Bella, il est divorcé mais remarié à Sue Clearwater, il est le shérif de Forks.

Renée Dawson: 34 ans, à une fille, Bella, elle est divorcée mais remariée à Phil, elle est directrice d'une école privé.


	2. Chapter 2

** /!\ Chapitre non corrigé .  


* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

**

* * *

Narration :**

Bella et Kristen se dirigeaient vers le vol Phoenix-Port Angeles, mais elles ne se connaissaient pas encore. Elles allaient embarquées dans quelques minutes, quand se fut l'heure elles présentèrent leurs tickets et allèrent s'installer dans l'avion…  
Bella cherchais sa place, une fois arriver dans l'avion.  
-Place 11B… place 11B… place11B, murmura Bella une fois qu'elle fut arrivé a sa place.  
Se fut au tour de n'autre amie Kristen de chercher sa place 11A, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver sa place.  
-Eh excusé-moi, vous pouvez me laisser passer s'il vous plait. Dit-elle à une brunette.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Bella en se levant pour laisser passer l'autre jeune fille âgé d'un ou deux ans de plus quelle. Kristen s'assis rapidement. Bella avait déjà attaché sa ceinture. L'hôtesse de l'aire était entrain de dire les consignes de sécurité, quand Kristen se présenta à sa voisine de siège :  
-Salut ! On va passer 8 heures ensembles alors autant faire connaissance. Moi c'est Kristen j'ai 17 ans et toi ?  
-Salut, je… je m'appelle Isabella mais appelle moi Bella et j'ai 16 ans.  
-Tu va faire quoi à Port Angeles ?  
-Je vais aller vivre avec mon père à Forks et toi ?  
-Ben en faite mes parents m'on émancipé et donc je m'éloigne un max d'eux rien de bien anormal. Mentais Kristen.  
-Oh… eh… désolé je ne savais pas.  
-Ce n'est rien de toute façon, ils me saoulé grave. Donc pas de quoi t'inquiété et puis ils m'ont quand même laissé pas mal d'argent et je vais vivre à Forks moi aussi. Et toi pourquoi vas-tu vivre chez ton père. Demanda Kristen, curieuse.  
-Premièrement, je déteste mon beau-père, deuxièmement, il vit au crochet de ma mère, puisqu'il est nul en baseball, troisièmement je me suis fortement disputer avec ma mère et quatrièmement je préféré vivre avec mon père et mon chihuahua Lily, ma belle mère et mon demi frère.  
-A toi aussi tu a un petit chien !  
-Oui, un petit chihuahua couleur sable répondant au doux prénom de Lily. Et donc tu as un chien. Non ? En déduisais Bella  
-Oui, un chiot qui s'appelle Bounty, c'est un golden retriever. Dit Kristen.

POV Bella :

Nous avons fait connaissance pendant des heures, pendant le trajet je n'avais fait que regarder c'est yeux couleur or. Ils étaient magnifiques. L'avion n'aller pas tarder à atterrir, il y avait quelles secousses, les hôtesses nous dîmes d'attacher nos ceintures de sécurité pour amorcé la descente vers la piste d'atterrissage. L'avion alla se garé à sa place, il pleuvait, il faisait froid, je n'aimais pas le froid mais je ne détesté pas non plus. Tous le monde détacha sa ceinture et se leva. Kristen et moi avions des sacs à mains, que nous prîmes dans les compartiments à bagages. Nous descendîmes de l'avion en se dirigeant vers l'aéroport, il n'était pas très grand. Kristen et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos bagages qui défilé sur le tapis roulant. Les bagages en mains, Kristen et moi cherchions le bureau de récupération d'animaux, pour récupéré ma petite chéri Lily et Bounty le chiot à Kristen. Quand nous l'avons trouvé, nous dîmes nos noms et deux caisses bleues arrivèrent. Je m'abaissai et pris dans mes mains ma Lily, mais autres bagages était posé sur un chariot. Kristen et moi échangions nos numéros. Puis nous nous dîmes au revoir et je me dirigeais vers la sortie, en arrivant dehors je fis sortir Lily de sa caisse et lui mis sa laisse. Mon père se dirigea vers nous.

**POV Kristen :**

Quand je vis mon petit Bounty, je fus hyper contente. Malheureusement on n'avait pas le droit de le sortir de la caisse à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Bella et moi échangions nos numéros. Quand Bella aperçue son père elle me dit au revoir et sortie de l'aéroport en courant. J'observer ses yeux couleur noisette, elle avait l'air heureuse. Moi aussi, je me dirigeais vers la sortie avec mes bagages et mon chiot. J'appelai un taxi, dix minute plus tard, il arriva, le conducteur mit mes bagages dans le coffre pendant que je sortais Bounty et l'installé à l'arrière avec moi. Je dis mon adresse au conducteur, il mit le contacte en route et nous partîmes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais à Forks, j'avais une villa dans la forêt. Pendant le trajet, le conducteur n'était pas très bavard, dommage j'aime bien parler. Il devait avoir quarante ans, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux sombrent. Le trajet parut duré des heures et des heures. Enfin, j'avais Bounty, lui aussi n'était pas très bavard (je parlais au animaux) je pense que c'est l'avion, il n'a pas aimé. Une fois arriver à destination, je payer le chauffeur et me rendis à toute vitesse dans la villa. Rien n'avait changé, tout était comme je l'aimer. Je posai mes bagages et alla m'installer sur le canapé devant la télé avec Bounty à côté. Je n'avais pas faim, je n'irais donc pas chasser se soir.

**POV Bella :**

Une fois arrivé à la voiture, mon père pris les bagages et les mis dans le coffre.  
-Alors le voyage c'est bien passé ? demanda Charlie  
-Oui, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille, très sympa elle s'appelle Kristen Ever, elle est plus âgé que moi, elle est cool. Dis-je  
-Bah' alors ça va. Comment va ma petite Lily ?  
-Elle va bien, pas vrai mon bébé ?  
Lily venait de se mettre à sauté et à faire un semblant d'aboiement. J'ouvris ma portière et la pris dans mes bras pour la faire monté dans la voiture, je mis ma ceinture et mis Lily sur mes genoux, elle devait se reposé. Ma petite Lily. Charlie mis le contacte et me dit :  
-Sa c'est arrangé avec ta mère ou pas ?  
-Non, et sens doute jamais Phil monte maman contre moi et dit que je suis une gamine pourris gâté. Si tu savais comme je le hais et tu ne sais pas tous, tu sais quand je me suis cassé la jambe en tombant dans les escaliers. Et bah' il a dit que je faisais exprès de me cassé des choses pour attiré l'attention de maman. Finis-je  
-Le sal c**. Dit mon père.  
Le reste du trajet se fit sans aucun bruit. Je caressais le pelage couleur sable de ma petite Lily, mon petit bébé. Charlie se gara enfin dans l'allé Swan, j'étais enfin chez moi avec ma vrai famille. Je dus réveiller Lily pour descendre de la voiture, Charlie me tendis les clefs de la maison, j'ouvris la porte, entra et posa à terre ma chienne. Charlie pris les bagages et les emmena à ma chambre.


End file.
